


CHOKER

by myfujoshiheart



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Bottom Shim Changmin, Homin - Freeform, Jealous Jung Yunho, Jealousy, M/M, Mild S&M, Smut, Top Jung Yunho, homin being horny, homin can't take their hands off each other, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfujoshiheart/pseuds/myfujoshiheart
Summary: It's several hours before their TCOL comeback showcase and the Homin couple is extra horny. But everything - everyone rather, are being such major cockblockers. For the love of God, they just want to fuck.





	CHOKER

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been dying to write this twoshot ever since I saw Changmin with that choker on. He may be the one wearing it but we’re the ones choking. Chapter two will be published on the weekends. *winks* *winks*
> 
> Edit: Weekends has come yet I haven't even started writing the part 2 of this two-shots. AJHSGADLFHD. I'm sorryyyyy. I know you all are very dissappointed but I've been slacking so much from working on my papers in my classes and uni isn't really forgiving to those deadlines so I can't find time in finishing this up soon. Although, no worries because you have my word that I'll still continue this when my busy schedule simmers down. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the support!

 

 _"Nnngh...Ahhh! Yunho!"_  

 

The taller, lean man moans throatily.

 

Slick, wet kissing sounds echoes across the hallway. Two tall and handsome men are on the far end corner of the hallway, it is clearly obvious that they’re idols even with the taller man of the two pressed on the wall on his back, pinned by the shorter man engrossed at giving his lover open-mouthed kisses across the column of his long slender neck. Hands feeling up each other’s body, exploring and caressing, wanting to feel the expanse of flushed, bare skin of the other.

 

It’s TVXQ; the _‘rumored’_ married couple of SM as nicknamed by the junior idols of the said agency. Nobody knows who started it, but after they became a duo. The nickname just came naturally. I mean it’s pretty obvious with all the unnecessary touching during rehearsals, the long stares and sometimes the glares of a certain someone when the other forgets to bring their own water bottle to practice and he had to _‘remind’_ his lover over again as he chugs down the cold, refreshing water that he specifically packed for himself.

 

“That’s mine, hyung”

 

“I know, Changdola…”

 

The shorter, man says, wiping his wet mouth with the sides of his sleeves as he puts the cap of the bottle on and placed it back next to Changmin’s bag.

 

Changmin sighs, he has nagged Yunho all his life and of course, his lover, with the hot alpha male specimen that he is, unfortunately, has to be blessed with the memory of a gold fish. He concluded that nobody could be that perfect. This has happened a lot but he lets it slide this time, they are more preoccupied with bigger things right now, like preparing for their comeback after a hiatus of their military service. He’ll just give him an earful once they’re done with the dance rehearsal.

 

Or maybe…

 

He’ll just have to bring two water bottles next time. Yes. He’ll have to take care of his hyung. After all, he’s got a thoughtful 'wife' next to him. He snorts at that. He's anything but a wife to  _the_ Jung Yunho. Please, he can top _Passion Mansour_ anytime he wishes.

 

_“W-wait, Hyung. We’re still in the dance practice studio –”_

 

Changmin tries to say to the older of the two, when his rationality dawned upon him that they’re still public where anyone could literally walk out of one of the practice rooms and see the compromising state that they are currently in.

 

 _‘Maybe we could give them a show’_ his inner bold, exhibitionist self, whispered. His rationality slipping ever slowly.

 

He brushes off the thought and tries to find his fleeting rationality back again, but it’s difficult when a certain Jung Yunho is pinching him over his hard nub over the thin, sweaty shirt and all Changmin could do is moan in pleasure. But he can’t risk getting them caught by the trainees and other idols at their company.

 

They’re one of the respected seniors of SM and the weight of their influence over idols and trainees can’t be tarnished. Also, their comeback is nearing. Anyone could see what they’re doing right now and jeopardize their long-awaited comeback after being released in the military.

 

He tries again.

 

_“H-hyung…”_

 

Changmin whines, tries to remind the older where they are. Yunho licks his earlobe then and bites at his lover’s ear where the younger’s mole is. Changmin feels shivers down his spine.

 

Yunho really tries his best to listen at his dongsaeng’s plea but all he could focus on right now is the sex kitten – bambi rather, that he is.

 

_“Yes, Changdola?”_

 

But he doesn’t stop pressing kisses on the younger. He licks the area under just beneath Changmin’s ear then drags the wet muscle down to the mole on his neck, nips at the skin between his teeth before pulling it lightly.

 

 _“A-aah!”_ Changmin half-screams, half-moans. The sound long, drawn-out and loud breaking in mid-note. Also, enough to make him push away the older from him and brought him back of his rational self. Someone has to stop the older from being carried away from pleasure especially when they’re in public.

 

Changmin tries to catch his breath. Yunho’s brows furrows, his lips downturned, obviously hurt from the younger’s rejection. Also, he sometimes forgets how strong his lover is. If he’s being honest, that push could nearly throw him back across the hallway. But it’s a good thing that he started working out too (with the help of Changmin’s nagging) and managed not to fall on his ass on the cold, hard floor.

 

 _“What’s your problem?”_ Yunho snaps.

 

Changmin widens his bambi eyes. He feels wronged. Disbelief showing on handsome yet pretty features.

 

 _“Are you fucking serious right now, Jung Yunho? I was saving our asses.”_ Changmin seethes. Yunho opened his mouth, Changmin quickly thought the older looks like a gaping fish and was about to answer back, but the younger was not yet done. After all, Changmin has taken over the role of being the TVXQ leader’s 'bratty lover'. It his job is to nag at his _husband’s_ ear until it bleeds to death.

 

_“Let me remind you that we’re having a comeback tomorrow or did you just fucking forget with that big, yet old man memory of yours.”_

Yunho feels offended. _“Hey! I’m not that old and I’m only 2 years older than you, brat.”_

_“Oh yeah? Well it doesn’t seem like it. Seriously. Your memory rivals my grandfather and trust me when I say, his mind is sharper than my tongue.”_

 

The older grimaces. _“I can’t believe you just compared your grandfather with your tongue.”_

 

Changmin slaps the elder at the shoulder, his cheeks reddening. _“It’s not like that, you fucking elementary schooler!”_

 

_“You could’ve come up with a better comparison!”_

_“I was comparing my grandpa’s sharp mind with my witty remarks!”_

 

_“Really, Changdola. You call that witty?”_

 

Changmin groans. He wants to rips his hair out.

 

Someone gets out from a practice room next to them, a brief latin pop instrumental reverberates the quiet hallway before the door shuts again. It was from that moment that Changmin remembers what they were arguing to begin with.

 

_“Siwon!”_

Yunho calls out to the tall, buff man. Seriously the Captain Korea nickname really does suit him. It was basically made for the hot Korean hunk – _not as hot as ‘his’ hot alpha male specimen though._

 

Siwon turns at the moment he heard someone call his name, not really surprised when he saw Yunho and Changmin. After all, both Super Junior and TVXQ’s comeback – even NCT’s promotions overlaps. The three groups are practicing really hard, polishing and perfecting their routines to their own songs to promote.

 

_“Yunho! Changmin! Hey, are you done practicing?”_

 

He goes over to the duo, giving Yunho a side hug and a pat on the shoulder. He then moves to Changmin then proceeds on giving him a brief kiss on the cheek, an inside joke of two when they were together in the Military Police during their service not too long ago. Siwon knows how much Changmin hated it, which amuses him to watch the expression on the younger turn sour, then whacks Siwon straight on to his head – is what Changmin used to do. But this time, he just freezes in to place and avoids Siwon’s eyes. Making sure to plant his gaze on the ground. Siwon notices.

 

Yunho seethes through his teeth as he watches the interaction of Siwon and Changmin before him. He controls his expression neutral and the urge the pull Siwon off of Changmin; trying his best to keep his jealousy in check. Siwon and Changmin may be closer after the going to the military alongside Donghae, but no one comes close to “THEIR” bond. His soulmate, his other-half.

 

After all, he even said before in a Japanese television show that he and Changmin are “Isshin Doutai” which roughly translates to “One in mind and body” and he couldn’t stress that enough. Changmin is his’ and his alone. He doesn’t fucking share.

 

He is so dead. Goddammit Siwon. Why does he have to this now with Yunho around just in time when they’re in the middle of an argument? He wants to the earth to swallow him whole right there and then.

 

Yunho stares at the lingering touch of Siwon’s ‘naughty’ hand on Changmin’s shoulder slide to his arm and stares at it long and hard, as if glaring at it will magically get the hand off of his lover.

 

He clears his throat, _“We’re, uh, actually not yet done practicing. We just came out the practice room for a short break, how about you? Are you headed somewhere?”_

 

Yunho tries to be polite, but to be honest he doesn’t care. He just wants Siwon to run along wherever the fuck he should be going.

 

The Choi chaebol smirks inwardly at the internal struggle of the TVXQ leader. He tries to step it up even further to provoke Yunho, by moving closer to Changmin’s side settling in between the two ‘shinki towers’ and sliding his arm on his Changmin’s slim waist, pulling him on his side. Siwon hears a little gasp escape from the younger’s sinful and generous mouth at the sudden action, slightly flinching at the contact of Siwon’s hands on his waist. Siwon grips him even tighter, making him stay in place.

 

 _“I was actually supposed to get some late-night dinner for the members since I lost to a game of rock-paper-scissors.”_ He turns his face and half-whispers to Changmin’s ears, not really trying to keep his voice down with the intention of letting Yunho hear every word. _“Would you come with me, Changmin-ah?”_

 

Changmin wants to roll his eyes in to oblivion and punch the handsome Super Junior visual straight across his perfect jaw. Is he seriously doing this now? He struggles to get out of Siwon’s arms but it’s no use, Siwon just holds him tighter.

 

Yunho eyes every move. What the fuck is Siwon doing with HIS Changmin? Nobody claims his bambi like that except him. His gaze darkens. He’s now pissed.

 

 _“I see, best be on your way then and unfortunately Changmin can’t join you this time. You may be Supershinki in the military but he’s Dong bang shinki now. I never got around in thank you for taking care of him. Thank you.”_ He says, the words gritting through his pearl, white teeth. The tone obviously on edge. His jaw set and shoulders rigid and tense from the little restraint that he has now over his aggravation towards Siwon. He turns to Changmin, who looks up just in time, then stiffens at his lover’s hard gaze. A sinister smile creeping up in to Yunho’s lips. He shivers.

 

Siwon laughs and loosens his grip to Changmin. _“No problem, gotta make Chwang’s wish come true to be part of Super Junior even once in his li – “_

Yunho’s having none of this talk and cuts of Siwon just as he’s about to finish the sentence. _“Actually, Changmin and I were about to go home too,”_

Siwon turns his head to Yunho, daring to look in to the Dong bang shinki leader’s gaze. Goading him further; but he couldn’t match the intensity of Yunho’s eyes – so powerful, regal and forces you in to submission. He laughs, a mischievous laugh then removes his arm around Changmin’s waist completely and shakes his head. But His hand still rests against the small, yet rounded ass of Changmin before deciding on patting it. Changmin yelps forward.

 

Yunho growls and lunges himself at Siwon’s. But not quick enough as Changmin goes in-between of the two to prevent them from causing a ruckus where their hoobaes could easily witness a mock fight of these two dumb fucks. So much from their image that they try to protect through all these years could go wasted if someone were to see them in this state.

 

Changmin sighs, yep, definitely two dumb fucks.

 

 _“You live separately. He could come home later if he wishes,_ ” Siwon points out. _“Changmin-ah, accompany me?”_ Siwon repeats his request.

 

 _“He. Is. Coming. Home. With. Me.”_ Yunho stresses out each word.

 

Changmin thinks it’s the perfect time to step in. Siwon would probably give up if he declines the offer from his own mouth, _“Siwonie hyung, I’m sorry but I’ll have to pass. We’ll have our comeback showcase tomorrow and we’ve polished our routine more than enough so we’ll take our leave.”_

He drags Yunho to the side, creating a space between the two and caressing his lover’s arm up and down, attempting to calm down the older.

 

Siwon smiles – his thousand-watt smile, at the duo. Eyes crinkling creating a half-moon on his eyes.

 

 _“I’ll be on my way, can’t let the hyungs be any grouchier than they already are. They must be waiting for the food already and I promised them a three-course fancy dinner,” Siwon chirps happily. “Wish you could join us, Changmin-ah. Donghae and I miss you. A lot.”_ He winks over at Changmin before proceeding to pull his phone out of his pockets then dials the caterer on the touchpad, as he turns and steps away rather easily from the two.

 

The duo watches him go. A pause comes between Yunho and Changmin. Yunho’s dumbfounded expression crystal clear from his features. Changmin bites his lower lip. He has a lot of explaining to do.

 

Yunho slowly turns to his lover, making him cower and mewl at his dominating presence. _“What the fuck does he mean, Changmin?”_ Yunho’s voice low and threatening – and also ridiculously fucking hot. He backs up Changmin on the wall once again, a situation oh-so familiar to both of them.

 

Changmin squeaks, shifting his balance to his left foot as he let’s himself be trapped against the wall by his overtly jealous lover. Avoiding the older’s intense, dark and burning gaze.

 

_“Goddammit! Playing coy doesn’t get you off this time.”_

A practice room door opens, and NCT’s Mark and Donghyuck comes out bickering before realizing they’re not alone and stunned to see their TVXQ sunbaes in the hallway looking like they want to devour each other. Finally regaining to their senses, their hoobaes bows to their sunbaes politely. Changmin sarcastically thinks, _isn’t this the perfect timing ever?_

 

Yunho and Changmin waves to their hoobaes, rather forced and awkwardly, as they smile and mouths, “Fighting” at the two for their upcoming comeback promotions as 18 members before pulling themselves off of each other. Mark and Donghyuck tries to act normal and pretends to not have seen two of their most respectful sunbaes about to ravage each other and politely mouths cheers towards their seniors too, congratulating them for their nearing comeback. Yunho goes to the two hoobaes and pats both NCT members on the back and doesn’t forget to give them words of wisdom, while Changmin just stands on the side of his hyung nodding away and being the perfect partner that he is. They part ways when Yuta, calls them back in to practice.

 

Apparently, NCT were on a short break too. He stops mid-sentence when he sees the two talking to their TVXQ sunbaes, Yuta reddens and mutters an apology before giddily coming back inside their practice room and tells the other members about his short interaction with his role models and muttering how jealous he is of Mark and Donghyuck to be talking to them. They just listen and shake their head in amusement. Yuta can be such a fanboy sometimes.

 

Yunho leaves Changmin with the two hoobaes, excusing himself to gather their stuff before giving his keys to Changmin who looks up in confusion.

 

Yunho leans in to his puzzled boyfriend and whispers hotly in to his ear, “Get in my car and wait for me while I get our things inside the practice room. You’re coming home with me. You have a lot of explaining to do…”

 

Changmin shivers and nodded weakly. He bites his lips, his body heating up and trembling with lust. He tries to compose himself and clutches Yunho’s car keys between his sweating palms before guiding the two NCT members back to their practice room. God, he is so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will be hardcore smut!!


End file.
